


Leap Day Run In

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's there, he's there, and maybe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap Day Run In

"It's Leap Day; you couldn't take it off, Wilson?" Dinah asked even as she squared up for a possible fight. 

"Could ask the same of you, Sister," Slade said, smirking under his mask. He didn't overtly move, but she knew he was ready for the fight too.

"I'm here for the hard drives," she said.

"Good. I'm here to get a pet scientist back for the neighboring country," he answered that.

"Work together? Worked on the island," she offered him. She knew that smirk was far too telling now.

"And off," he rumbled in _that_ voice. "I'm game for this."


End file.
